List of Quotes - Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield Intro *So this is who we’re up against. It’ll be a tough fight… *Be careful. There’s no telling what tricks they have planned. *You should put your feelings aside. They’ll only make you weaker. *Roger that. Commencing the mission. *We’re all making it out of this alive. *Don’t underestimate the enemy. Let’s do this. *We’ll make it through this mission one way or another. *I’m fully loaded and ready to go. *Let’s get this operation started. You know the plan right? *We can’t allow things to end here. Special Attack *I can’t miss! *I’ll give it a shot! *I’ll show you how to survive! *I see you. Freeze! *I’m your opponent! Support Attack *We'll provide backup! *Leave it to me! *Go get 'em, Jill! *Supporting! Let's drop them! *Jill, follow my lead. *I'll stop them right here! Victory *I never take any threat lightly. *That was an ideal outcome. Let's make it the same next time. *Don't relax just yet. We've got to move on to the next target. *Well, that's that. *Be careful. The enemy could get backup. *I've got to check my ammo reserves. Jill Valentine Intro *I’ll do the best I can. Let’s get moving. *Looks like warnings aren’t going to work here, so let’s just take care of them. *I think I should have brought more weapons. *We shouldn’t try to draw this out any longer than we have to. *I wish we could fight them at a greater distance. *Let’s take note of the enemy’s pattern as we fight. *You seem ready. I’m counting on you. *This is just another mission. Don’t let it get to you. *Focus. The battle is about to begin. *It’s like the only way forward is straight through them. Special Attack *My eyes don’t deceive me. *Begin scanning. *Bio-scanner, on! *Genesis, activate! Multi Attack *Sorry, but you're finished. *This is my trump card! *None of you will escape. *Think you can stand this? Support Attack *We must strike the enemy's weak point! *Chris, leave it to me. *Giving one hundred and ten percent! *Stepping in to take command. *Let's blow them to pieces. *Providing cover fire. Victory *Somehow we managed to pull it off. *Mission complete. Let's keep moving. *Don't relax just yet. We've got to find our next target. *I'm glad I brought along that extra ammo. *As long as guns work, we can handle anything. *We're lucky to be alive. Paired Characters Intro *'Chris': Teamwork is going to be the key here Jill. Jill: Roger. This’ll be just like old times. *'Jill': I don’t think this is going to be easy… Chris: No problem. I brought plenty of ammo. *'Jill': Chris, our mission… Chris: Yeah, I know. *'Chris': I don’t want to lose anymore friends. Jill: Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere Chris. *'Chris': Lately, it’s like I’m already sizing things up before I can be afraid… Jill: Well, we have seen a lot over the years. Victory *'Jill': You seem a bit out of breath, Chris. Chris: Not by a long shot. I still have plenty left to give. *'Chris': Somehow, this takes me back to my days in S.T.A.R.S… Jill: I guess we are still doing pretty much the same thing as we did back then. *'Chris': That went well. Jill: No complaints here either. Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Alisa': Chris, Jill, let’s do our best! Chris: A combat android. We could use of few of them in the B.S.A.A… Jill: But first we’d have to get her to stop removing her head in front of people. Arthur Intro *'Arthur': Let us begin! As long as I have my daggers, I shall never fall! *'Jill': Does he mean to say that knives are stronger than guns? *'Chris': It might seem that way if you watch Arthur, but I wouldn’t try to imitate him. Bahn Intro *'Bahn': Bioweapons? Sound confusin’ to me! *'Jill': It’s actually not that difficult to understand, Bahn. *'Chris': Yeah. They’re enemies of humanity that must be defeated, that’s all. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: You guys have a ton of guns. Can I try shooting some of them? Chris: No way. These aren't toys, after all. Jill: You aren't satisfied with shooting fire from your fists, Batsu? Bruno Intro Jill: We've even heard of you even in the B.S.A.A., Detective Bruno. Bruno: Are you saying even you special units are thinking of recruiting me now? Chris: I don't think we have enough lives to work alongside you. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: You soldiers should be soldierly and get out there on the frontline! Chris: Don't get the wrong idea. We aren't soldiers. Jill: Even though our work is sometimes more difficult than military missions... Flynn Intro Jill: Now this is a pretty surreal scene here. Flynn: Huh? What do you mean? Chris: A medieval knight fighting alongside two special forces agents. Heihachi Intro Chris: Heihachi Mishima, where was your age-reversing drug manufactured? Heihachi: As if I'd tell. What're you so worried about? Jill: We're a bit sensitive when it comes to viruses and pharmaceuticals. Victory Heihachi: This body could even handle that virus of yours! Chris: What are you thinking, Heihachi. Don't underestimate it. Jill: I'm scared that he might actually be crazy enough to try it. Imca Intro *'Jill': Imca, can you really handle a weapon like that? Imca: I was going to ask you all the same thing. Chris: I've got my rocket launcher if the need arises. Victory *'Chris': It's over. Are you two okay? Imca: The enemy is down. No problems here. Jill: Just as long as they don't get back up again. Juri Intro Chris: How involved is S.I.N. in this incident? Juri: As if I'm gonna talk to low-level B.S.A.A. dogs like you! Jill: Actually, we're founding members of the orginazation. Lady Intro Lady: Does the B.S.A.A. also hunt devils? Chris: We specialize in bio-terrorism. That keeps our hands full. Jill: You can’t really compare B.O.W. and devils in the first place. Victory Chris: Being a devil hunter seems dangerous. How about coming over to the B.S.A.A.? Jill: You’d be able to fight B.O.W. that are just as dangerous as any devil. Lady: Can I think it over? Lindow Intro Jill: Lindow, that arm of yours…Will the infection spread? Lindow: Nah, I don’t think so. Does it bother you that much? Chris: Experience has taught us that it’s always better to be safe than sorry. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Oooh, Neneko is so hot, you know. Neneko's heart is pounding, it is. Jill: Neneko, do you feel itchy?! Do you have a hunger that won't go away!? Chris: Don't be so worried, Jill. I'm sure it's just a cold or something. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well. Chris: I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills. Jill: That’s true, but just don’t start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere. Victory Jill: Phew…mission complete, for now. Rikiya: This is still far from over. Chris: There’s no telling what will happen next. But that’s just part of our job description, eh Jill? Sänger Intro *'Sänger': You both look as if you have been to hell and back. Chris: It's not as if we wanted to see what we've seen. Jill: Even this time we've found ourselves caught up in all this during another mission. Saya Intro Jill: So your orginazation is dedicated to bringing chaos to the world? Saya: But don't worry, we don't use viruses or anything like that. Chris: That goes without saying. We wouldn't be able to fight alongside you if you did. Victory Saya: You B.S.A.A. aren't bad. How would you like to work with Ouma? Jill: You're kidding. We would never work with an orginazation that skirts the edge of the law. Chris: We've got our hands full with B.O.W. as it is. Tron Intro Tron: Let’s get this over with so we can strip them of valuables! Chris: If you find any ammo send it my way. Jill: Yeah. Wait, is looting the enemy part of what we’re doing here? Ulala Intro Ulala: This time we bring you detailed coverage of the B.S.A.A. bioterrorism unit. Jill: Chris, shouldn't we have some sort of policy for dealing with the media? Chris: I don't think anyone's ever dealt with reporters from space before... Valkyrie Intro Jill: You'd think B.O.W.s would be enough, but now we've got an angel here. Valkyrie: Umm, I'm sorry...? Chris: Hey, at least the angel is on our side. And some of the devils too. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': I think this old guy will take a break and let you youngsters handle this! Chris: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, actually. Jill: No comment. Category:Quotes